


Break Of Day

by spookysausage



Category: Daft Punk, EDM
Genre: EDM - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysausage/pseuds/spookysausage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thing i did while avoiding homework OTL</p>
    </blockquote>





	Break Of Day

**Author's Note:**

> thing i did while avoiding homework OTL

Thomas felt the bed covers shift beside him. It was Guy-Manuel. He didn't open his eyes, thinking it was probably the older man getting up to use the bathroom, or get dressed. Thomas pulled the covers over himself, digging his head into his pillow. 

There was a slow scratching noise, and Thomas opened his eyes to investigate. In front of the window was Guy-Manuel, pulling the curtains back. The sky outside was a dark blueish purple, lined with streaks of orange. Thomas patted the bed, prompting Guy-Manuel to turn to him. 

"You're practically naked," Thomas said, his voice was low, and sleepy. He chuckled. Indeed, Guy-Manuel was shirtless, in his underwear, showing himself to whomever walked past their hotel room.

Guy-Manuel only shrugged, with a smile on his face. He fell back into bed next to Thomas, stealing some of the blanket for himself. 

"No one's out there," Guy-Manuel curled into Thomas's body, and resting his head on Thomas's chest. "It's fine."

With a snort, Thomas wrapped an arm around Guy-Manuel, pulling him closer. "Why are you awake so early?" Thomas asked, brushing his fingers through Guy-Manuel's tangled bed-hair. 

Guy-Manuel turned onto his other side, still staying close to Thomas, who wrapped his other arm around Guy-Manuel instead. He shrugged again, and yawned. 

"I wanted to watch the sun come up," he replied in an almost-whisper. "I want to watch it with you!"

Thomas blushed, and pressed his face against the back of Guy-Manuel's head. He smiled, and inhaled. Guy-Manuel smelled sweet, like strawberries almost. The smaller man shifter closer to Thomas, taking in the younger man's warmth. They both watched out the front window silently. Thomas gently wrapped his fingers around Guy-Manuel's hand. 

The sky outside changed from a deep blue/purple to a dark orange and yellow hue. 

Guy-Manuel sighed quietly, and closed his eyes. "Thank you for staying awake with me, Thomas." 

Thomas smiled, and kissed the top of Guy-Manuel's head. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep again.


End file.
